


for your love i feel murder (call me your number one lover)

by lenaforever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, this is so... kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaforever/pseuds/lenaforever
Summary: so kara hates both mon-el and jack and her and lena are definitely, absolutely, no-doubt-about-it fuckin





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from but i have an exam tomorrow i havent studied for and its 2:30am so take this knowing i didnt reread it and enjoy yall
> 
>  
> 
> (also kara is daddy af and shes 100% the dom in that relationship, lena practically screams sub js)

 

 

 

 

Kara stands in front of her wardrobe, readjusting everything for the sixth time. Lena had invited her _,_ so that of course means looking fancy beyond words. Maybe a strong overcoat can help convey her sophistication, she thinks, and she plucks the blue coat that was a part of her second outfit choice with a long sleeved shirt paired with a skirt. After turning in the mirror a few times, she thinks it's probably the most fanciest arrangement of outfits she could own at last minute.

 

"Wow, looking elegant," Mon-el says, a grin on his face even though his outfit can't be considered elegant to Kara, let alone the restaurant Lena chose.

 

"Thanks." She checks him out briefly. "Are you... ready?"

 

He glances down, as if forgetting that he's wearing  _those_ pants. "Oh! Yeah."

 

"Okay," Kara whispers, adjusting her glasses and walking past him to the door. "We should go now, I don't want to be late."

 

He follows to open the door for her and she quickly smiles, even though that got old  _fast,_ and their cab ride there consists of Mon-el asking about small talk that Lena prefers. 

 

"She doesn't like talking about the weather, and for the last time, don't comment on her hair, ever, that's just not something a CEO wants to hear," Kara reminds him as they're climbing out, and her sentence gets cut off as she looks up at the building. The name is French and it's beautiful and Kara is suddenly a little nervous because she chose Mon-el to accompany her, of all people, to a place that refined people have refined conversations and drink out of  _refined_ champagne glasses without saying something weird, like how tuxedos look  _"so dumb on this planet"._

 

She's been planning to break up with him for a week now, but every time she'd found the perfect time to bring it up, he had derailed the conversation and Kara couldn't bear to deliver bad news when he had been so hopeful in the moment.

 

-

 

_"So... I've been thinking about things. Between us--"_

 

_"Oh! Me too. I actually found this really great new food place to eat at, and they've got such a huge menu. Perfect for us," he had grinned, nudging her shoulder. "We can schedule it for this week's date night."_

 

-

 

_"Hey, Mon-el, don't you think we should talk about some things? Like about us? And how we need to really--"_

 

_"Actually I've been reading this great book, I think it's called Buzzfeel or something, and they have great advice for sex! Maybe we can try some stuff out! And even bring some food into the bedroom? Pizza would taste great in there."_

 

_-_

 

Kara _never_ gives up, but she accepts this defeat, and had given up for this weekend. On Monday the news will be out and she's promised herself she will break up with him on that specific day even if it means doing it by airplane-cloud-messaging if that's the only way she can get a word in.

 

Mon-el finally reaches the other side of the car and offers his arm, and she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as they walk inside. After telling the hostess she's here for a reservation for Lena, she follows her to the table, swerving throughout the beautiful restaurant. Everything is so shiny and almost untouchable; nothing could ruin this for her, not even the burden of babysitting Mon-el. 

 

She doesn't even hear the hostess' goodbye, she wouldn't be able to hear if the world was _ending_ because all of her senses are tuned to  _Lena,_ sitting there like she's a goddess whose descended onto the Earth for the first time in a century, and Kara would drop everything to worship her, to pray and dance in her temples like she's a deity. But now Lena's  _smiling, and oh wow her eyes are actually sparkling, like they're infused with diamonds, and her earring are catching the light, she really is shining like--_  

  
"Kara!" she exclaims, her grin wide and all teeth, and Kara thinks she's probably melting on the spot. 

 

"Hi," she says, her voice soft and quiet, like speaking any louder would shatter this beautiful moment between them. Lena's smile turns to something like affection, her eyes softening as they stare at each other for a few beats. 

 

She sees movement in the corner of her eyes and when she turns her head, she realizes she hadn't even noticed Jack sitting there at all, but he's getting up to shake Mon-el's hand and suddenly her hand on his arm feels heavy. He shrugs away and they shake hands while Kara sits.

 

Kara's about to open her mouth and say something like  _"thanks for inviting me, Lena, you're so amazing even if it means we have to do it under the guise of a double date"_  , when she sees her looking elsewhere. Following her gaze, her eyes land on Mon-el smiling at Jack, and Lena's expression is now unreadable. She almost forgot how much Lena hates Mon-el--  _almost._

 

"Hey Kara, let's order," he nudges, opening his menu as she meets Lena's eyes. They decide on an appetizer and Lena's still staring at her when she's putting her menu down and listing off her order to their waitress like she eats here everyday. 

 

"So, Kara, you're a reporter Lena tells me?" Jack says, smiling warmly at her.

 

"That I am." Her grin is wavering, she can physically feel it, but he doesn't notice. 

 

"Apparently you're the only one who can even publish pieces on her these days." His eyes suggest he's joking, but his voice says something else, and Kara tells herself not to gulp and make herself look weak in the eyes of the enemy.

 

"Yep, I definitely am the only one who has exclusive access," she manages to fire back under his intense gaze, and immediately her smile is stronger, her eyes actually meeting it and crinkling in the corners. 

 

-

 

_"Get on the desk."_

 

_Lena smirks. "Oh, is daddy angry?"_

 

_Kara growls, stomping closer and gripping her hip while wrapping her hand around her throat with the other. "I said get on the desk."_

 

_Lena's lower lip trembles, and Kara's superhuman eyes catch it immediately, squeezing her fingers just like she had practiced._

 

_"Daddy," Lena whines, "please daddy, I'm sorry, forgive me."_

 

_"Good girl," Kara purrs, backing them up against the desk. Lena scoots onto it, her hands flat on the surface behind her, pushing her chest up as she arches her back._

 

_"Come and take what's yours, baby," she drawls, and Kara crawls up, one knee up on the desk and an arm beside Lena to hold herself up._

 

_She leans over her, "Mine, you're all mine."_

 

_"Only yours," Lena repeats, her voice barely even a whisper as her lips graze Kara's. "Yours."_

 

_-_

 

"I'm sure that's true." Jack raises his drink, staring over his glass at Kara, and his tone is condescendingly sarcastic. Kara hates it. And then--

 

"So, are you guys together too?"

 

_Pure hatred._ Pure hatred races through her veins like it's pumping into her heart and fueling this anger and jealousy as Mon-el all but happily crosses his hands on the table and grins at everyone.

 

And then Jack laughs, setting his drink down so he doesn't keep drinking and choke on whatever expensive thing he'd ordered. "It's a little complicated."

 

Lena scoffs, her eyes narrowing as she turns her head. "Not exactly."

 

Jack as the audacity to look a little embarrassed, and maybe Kara would have felt sorry for him if she wasn't overwhelmed with jealousy whenever he turned to look or so much as smile at Lena. 

 

"Well, me and Kara are pretty simple too, nothing complicated here." Mon-el nods like it's a scientific fact he'd just spat out, and Kara's mouth actually opens a little bit in disbelief. She thinks Lena scoffs into her glass, but she can't be too sure, she isn't using her superhearing. 

 

The food  _finally_ arrives after stunted small talk, mostly between Jack and Mon-el, and Kara sighs in relief once everyone's too occupied to engage in awkward conversation that makes her want to sink in her seat. Why exactly had she agreed to this? She glances up at this thought and meets Lena's eyes as she looks up too, and she thinks,  _oh yeah, that's why._ Lena's lip quirk up into a mischievous smile, and Kara's smiling back before she can even think about those beautiful lips. 

 

Apparently Mon-el just can't shut up tonight because he's talking to Jack again, and she feels the need to monitor the conversation just in case he says something incredibly stupid like  _well I have no idea what apps are but I'm sure that's a really cool way to gain riches._ Jack is in the middle of explaining the place he grew up, and Kara's not sure how their topic even managed to switched to this because she can't pay attention to them when Lena's sitting there looking like that and her food is sitting there looking like _that,_  but then she feels a light nudge on the front of her foot. She almost jolts, but it probably shows on her face more than anything, and she quickly glances at Mon-el. He looks terribly bored, probably because the conversation isn't about him for once. She shrugs internally and is about to take another bite of her food when she feels the smooth foot glide across the top of hers, almost dropping her fork when toes rest gently on her ankle. She's about to blow steam out of her ears as she looks back up at Mon-el, is about to excuse them both, but then she hears the light snickering, like it's being breathed out of a nose to keep from being loud, and her eyes flit to Lena, whose trying her best to stifle a smile behind her hand. 

 

Lena's eyebrow raises when they lock eyes again, and Kara shakes her head so minimally it's only noticeable for the woman on the receiving end. 

 

"... actually I have been looking at property in National City," Kara hears Jack saying, distant and muffled as her attention hones in on the foot now rubbing against hers, growing bolder with each stroke. When it reaches her knee, Kara shifts a little, because the table cloth doesn't exactly cover her lap and Mon-el is on her left, a simple turn of the head having the ability to rat her out. Lena's foot is pushing her legs apart, sliding down her thigh exceptionally slow. She's trying to control the breathing that her body doesn't even  _need to survive,_ which she knows Lena absolutely loves seeing, and then finally her foot hits her crotch with a surprising and out of character roughness. And she fucking jolts. Mon-el raises his head, and Kara almost jumps out of her skin to scoot to the edge of her seat in less than .2 seconds, which of course always looks suspicious. 

 

"Uh, Kara, are you okay?"

 

She's nodding excessively before he finishes his sentence, "Mmhmm, yup, completely fine, just felt a little fly on my foot, just surprised me." She flashes everyone what she hopes is an "oh, silly me!" smile and they buy it because Jack continues talking almost immediately. Lena's smirk deepens, but when Kara gives her a pointed look it disappears, her eyes wide and her hand becoming so loose her fork almost falls from between her fingers. Kara's eyes narrow, Lena's foot completely frozen in place before she reaches under the table and grips her ankle, lifting it up to let her leg drop to the floor. Kara flashes her a smirk, making sure Lena sees it before she wipes it off like it never even appeared, replacing it with a sweet smile.

 

"Will you all excuse me- I have to use the washroom." 

 

The boys look up at her as she pushes her chair back, but quickly swivel to Lena as she begins to slide her chair back as well. "I'll join you," she says sweetly, and they smile innocently at each other before walking to the back of the restaurant, behind the wall to the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

 

The second they're in the hallway, Kara grips Lena's wrist and swings her against the wall, holding her hands above her.

 

"I really hope you're ready to take the punishment for that right here, right now," she growls under her breath, and Lena whimpers, her nails digging into the expensive wallpaper. Kara starts her assault on her neck, and Lena melts into her. Kara's one step ahead of her though, as she reaches behind Lena with her free hand to wrap around her arm around Lena's waist. 

 

"Right here, daddy?" Lena whines, and Kara uses her superhearing, hearing someone rise out of their seat from across the restaurant. She steps back and lowers their hands to pull Lena into the washroom, leading them to a stall. Each stall is basically a small room, and Kara silently thanks Rao as she locks the door behind them, leaning against the door. 

 

"Hands on the toilet. Face the wall." 

 

Lena follows her commands enthusiastically, arching her back. Kara runs her hands on Lena's ass, lifting the bottom of her dress to her waist before continuing to stroke her smooth skin. 

 

"You know you're not supposed to do anything public yet, and you still manage to pull something on a double date."

 

"It's not a double date," she whispers, and Kara leans forward to grip a handful of Lena's hair, in the place she knows she loves. 

 

"Don't speak back, that's another 2."

 

"I'm sorry daddy," Lena breathes, her chest heaving as Kara holds her head back, exposing her neck. 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kara releases her hair and Lena shudders. Kara rubs her thumbs into her ass for a moment, hearing Lena moan quietly before raising her hand to the distance they discussed for the first one. Once her hand makes contact, Lena gasps like she hadn't been expecting it, and Kara narrows her eyes at the acting. She brings her hand down again, a bit quicker than before and this time Lena is surprised for real, her hands gripping around the seat. 

 

"You like that? You like being spanked?"

 

_"Yes,_ daddy," Lena whines, moving her body back into each spank. 

 

"Does it feel good baby? Tell me how it feels," Kara says softly even as she spanks her harsh for human standards, Lena's ass red with Kara's hand print. 

 

"It feels so good, so good, don't stop," she chants, and Kara rests her other hand in the middle of Lena's ass, her thumb slipping into her underwear to rub along her opening. Lena's knees start to tremble, her hands and arms flexing as her legs threaten to give out. 

 

Kara steps back, admiring her work. Lena's head whips back, her hair a mess and blowing out of her face from her harsh breathing. 

 

"Good job, babygirl, you took ten," Kara murmurs, massaging Lena's ass and leaning down to kiss it. When she's finished, she lowers her dress and unlocks the door, Lena still balanced on the toilet. She's stock-still from the shock of being left hanging dry, Kara figures, and after she washes her hands at the sink she smiles, sickly sweet, waving her fingers. "Sadly your punishment isn't over yet. I'll see you out there." She winks, leaving Lena as she pants, ass still sticking out in the air and hands still holding onto the closed toilet seat.

 

 

"Oh, Kara, you have to try these things, Jack says they're  _snails,_ whatever those are." Mon-el's already holding up his spoon as soon as he spots her walking back, and Jack's pursing his lips in an awkward smile, his eyebrows so far up his forehead he looks like he's in pain. Considering he was alone with Mon-el even for a few minutes, she doesn't doubt it. Kara waves the spoon away, rolling her eyes as he turns away shrugging, eating it himself. When Lena finally returns a few seconds later, she looks impeccably put together, not a stray hair out of place. 

 

Thankfully no one notices the heated tension between them. Lena's eyes are glossy and unfocused, but if Jack notices that he doesn't mention it. Kara's cutting up her steak when her phone dings, and leans over to peer into her open purse beside the table, seeing a message from Lena. Her eyebrow automatically raises even as her hands don't move from their position of cutting the meat, and Lena's chewing her food  _with a smirk._ This has got to be good, so Kara calmly lowers her utensils and bends down to unlock her phone from inside her bag. Their conversation opens and a picture of Lena squeezing her breasts appears on her screen, her nipple clearly visible in between her fingers. Kara balks, glancing up from her bent over position, and Lena's already looking back at her, the smirk downright  _evil_ on her face, practically villain when paired with her freshly-applied lipstick. 

 

"I look forward to the repercussions," she purrs, as Jack's eyebrows furrow while his eyes squint in utter confusion, Mon-el looks back and forth in between them with a blank look, and as Kara's throat goes dry as she  _audibly gulps,_ still bent over, still frozen, still wide-eyed.

 

Looks like she's going to break up with Mon-el before Monday, then. At least she isn't breaking her streak of not giving up, though.

 

 

 

 


End file.
